spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Morbius (Episode)
: Looking for another version of Morbius? Check out the Morbius disambiguation page. Morbius is the sixth episode of season two. While Peter Parker's worst fears are realised Michael Morbius is transformed into a living vampire. Plot As Spider-Man web swings through New York City he says to himself that he's been fighting against his mutation but someone might have found a cure for him. As Spider-Man continues to web swing he hears an alarm coming from a pawn shoppe and chases after the thievs who drove off in their car. As Spider-Man catches up with them he lands on top of the car and forces the sun roof open and grabs one of the thugs. However, Spider-Man begins to feel intense pain in his side. As Spider-Man looks up he sees that the car is headed for an on coming truch and the car swerves and hits a fire hydrant and Spider-Man falls on to the ground. The thugs notice Spider-Man lying on the ground and walk up to him to kill him. However, the police arrive and chase the thieves away. As the police follow after them Spider-Man swings off. The next day at the Hardy Foundation, Spider-Man arrives and tells Mariah Crawford of the pain in his side he has been feeling. Mariah tells Spider-Man that her new formula might reverse his mutation process. However, Dr. Crawford says that she would like to run more tests to see if there are any side effects. Spider-Man demands she give him the cure. However, Mariah replies that the serum might take away his powers or even kill him and that she can't do that in good conscience. Spider-Man reminds Mariah that her conscience didn't stop her from using an untested serum on her boyfriend, Sergei Kravinoff, and when it turned him into the mad man, Kraven the Hunter, she was able to cure him. However, Mariah still refuses to give Spider-Man the cure so he starts to tear up the lab looking for it. Mariah then gives Spider-Man the cure. Just then two security guard who heard Spider-Man tearing up the lab barge in and start to shoot at him. However, Spider-Man jumps out a window and swings away. Later that night at Empire State University, Michael Morbius and Debra Whitman walk to the ESU Science Hall. As Debra tells Morbius that he has already worked on his Neogenics project for twenty four hours straight and asks if he ever sleeps. Morbius answers that he never sleeps when he competes. Debra then tells Morbius that she is going home and Morbius tells her to sleep well. Only a few moments later Peter Parker is in the ESU science lab and decides to test the serum on a sample of his blood to see how it reacts to his DNA instead of using it on himself. However, Peter hears a noise and locks a vile of his blood in a locker. However, Peter sees that the lab mice, named Micky, accidentally knocked over it's food and that's what caused the noise. Peter starts to experience more pain in his side and states that this timee it hurts more then before. Peter then leaves the lab but Morbius walks in and takes his blood sample out of his locker. Morbius then studies the blood sample and learns that the blood has been genetically engineered and that it might be able to give another person power. However, Morbius believes that this was Peter's Neogenics project to win the position as Curt Connors research assistant. The next day Felicia Hardy goes to the attic of the ESU science building and finds Michael Morbius and they kiss. Felica then sees a device and asks if it is a Neogenic Recombinator. Morbius answers that it is and reveals that he stole equipment and power from ESU to opperate it. Felicia then asks why he has to be so secret about his Neogenics project. Morbius answers that if he is to win Connors' the grant money for ESU he must have an edge. Morbius then reveals that his research is to find a cure for a strange disease that is afflicting his home town in Europe. Just then a bat flies by Felicia and it frightens her. Morbius reveals that he is studying vampire bats because he believes they carry and spread the disease that is afflicting his people. Morbius then tells Felicia to relax because he won't let anything harm her. Later that evening Peter follows Mary Jane and thinks to himself that he feels bad for not calling her all week but believes that they can't have a relationship if he mutates into a creature. As Peter walks away Mary Jane sees him and calls his name. However, Peter continues to walk off. Mary Jane then tells Liz Allen that she thinks Peter has been ignoring her all week. Liz jokes around and says that if Peter is ignoring someone as beautiful as her it can only mean that he isn't human anymore. Back in the ESU attic Morbius is determined to know how Peter created the Neogenic blood but all of his tests have revealed nothing. Morbius then turns on a tape recorder to record his experiment. Morbius then turns on the Neogenic Recombinator and exposes the blood to the Recombinators beam. However, one of Morbius' vampire bats gets lose and gets in the path of the Neogenic Recombinator's beam and brinks Peter's blood. As soon as Morbius realizes that the bat is messing up his experiment he tries to shoo off the bat. However, the vamire bat bites Morbius on the hand which causes him to pass out. As Spider-Man's pain subsides he goes web swinging through New York City but decides not to fight any crime because the pain is to unpredictable. Spider-Man then stops at a biulding and asks Bruce the gargoyle if it is wrong of him to want to keep his powers. Cast Cameos *Wolverine (Mentioned only) *Curt Connors (Mentioned only) Locations *New York City :*Hardy Foundation :*Empire State University ::*Morbius' lab *Transilvania **Dracula's castle Items *Web shooters *James Reeves' serum *Neogenic Recombinator *Bruce the Gargoyle Continuity *At the beginning of the episode when Spider-Man starts to feel pain in his side he mentions Wolverine. Spider-Man first met Wolverine in the las two episodes, The Mutant Agenda and Mutants' Revenge. *Spider-Man references the events of Kraven the Hunter when he talks to Mariah Crawford. *The lab mouse, Micky, first appeared Night of the Lizard. Trivia *This episode and Enter the Punisher is based on Amazing Spider-Man #101 (October, 1971) and Amazing Spider-Man #102 (November, 1971) which is part of a story arc known as The Six Arms Saga. *During the episode Michael Morbius mentions Bela Lugosi. Bela Lugosi played Count Dracula in the 1931 movie, Dracula. *When Morbius talks to Felicia about the disease that is affecting his home there is a brief shot of a castle with bats flying away from it. This castle might be Count Dracula's castle. *In the comics Morbius had the blood disease that he says all his people has. However, in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Morbius appears to be healthy and is looking for a cure for his people instead of himself. Episode review Quotes "I've been racing for my life, racing against time. But now there's someone who can stop the mutation that's eating away at me. She's been working on the cure. Now she says she may have found it." (An alarm at a jewelry store goes off and Spider-Man sees some men in ski masks.) "Hu? It's possible that this is some kind of inner city midnight ski team. But I don't think so." : '-Spider-Man' "Parties over for you crash dummies." (Spider-Man starts to feel pain in his side.) "Feels like I'm getting a massage from Wolverine! From the inside!" : '-Spider-Man' "I can't believe it! After all the super villains I've fought in the end I'm gonna be ventilated by a bunch of street hoods!" (The police arrive and chase after the thieves before they can kill Spider-Man.) "Talk about dumb luck. Who says cops are never around when you need them?" : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man jumps through a window and scares Mariah Crawford.) "Do you ever use a door?" "Un un. Don't believe in 'em." (Spider-Man feels pain in his side again.) "Are you alright?" "No. Pain in my side. Tell me some good news." "Look at this. My new serum seems to reverse the mutation process. The cells in your blood sample are returning to normal." "So you found a cure?" "Maybe. There normal now but who knows what will happen in time. We have to wait" "I can't wait. Doc Connors said I could mutate into some monster any day now." "If my calculations are wrong this serum could remove your spider powers, or destroy you. Is that what you want?" "What I want is to be my old self again. You must give me that new serum!" "I can't! Not in good conscience." "Conscience? Your conscience didn't keep you from using an untested formula on your boyfriend, Sergei Kravinoff. And when the toxin in the serum turned him into that mad man Kraven the Hunter you found a cure and made him normal again. If anyone can halp me you can. Now please hand me that serum or I'll find it myself!" (Spider-Man starts to tear up the lab looking for the serum.) "Wait your not being rational!" "Just give me what I need!" "Stop! Spider-Man don't! Look at yourself! Your acting like the monster you don't want to become!" "Your right. What am I doing?" "No more violence. Here take it." "I'm sorry. Forgive me." "No apologizes. Not after all you did for me and Sergei. But as your friend I'm warning you. Taking this serum could be a big mistake." "I'll be careful. I promise." : '-Mariah Crawford & Spider-Man' "Sleep well Debra. Sleep the sleep of the dearly departed." : '-Michael Morbius' (Morbius kisses Felicia Hardy.) "Michael!" "You were expecting, maybe, Bela Lugosi?" "Very funny! See if you were expecting this." (Felicia kisses Morbius.) : '-Felicia Hardy & Michael Morbius' "But why go to all the trouble to set this up?" "It was no trouble. I borrowed the. . ." "You meant pilfered." "Borrowed the equipment form Dr. Connors lab. I will return it when the time is right." "Is this an actual Neogenic device?" "One of them. And the school is kind enough to supply the power. Without their knowledge of course." "Doesn't that make you feel just a little guilty?" "Not at all. The school will benefit if we get the grant money." "Wouldn't it be easier to work in the school's lab? Why all this secrecy Michael?" "Because in America those who succeed must have an edge." "I didn't realize winning that research job was so important to you." "You are wealthy. You do not know poverty, the suffering I have seen. My village was a beautiful place before the appearance of a mysterious virus. Now it is being destroyed. It takes no one of wealth, no one of privilege to rescue it. I promised my countrymen that I would learn in America and be a success. Then one day I would return with a cure. I can not fail them." "Michael. I had no idea." : '-Felicia Hardy & Michael Morbius' "Mary Jane. I feel like a heel for not having called her all week. But what can I say! Hi, lets hav a relationship. By the way I'm turning into a mutant! Next time you see me I might look like your last nightmare." "Hey, isn't that Peter Parker?" "Peter!" "Guess he didn't hear you MJ." "Or he didn't wantt to hear me. I think he's been avoiding me Liz." "If a man avoids a major babe like you it can only mean one thing." "What?" "He isn't human any more." "Ya right." : '-Peter Parker, Liz Allen, & Mary Jane' "My pains gone for the moment. How could I live without web slinging. But tonight just exercise, no crime fighting. The pains too unpredictable. Hey Bruce, what do you think? It's not wrong for met to want to keep my powers is it? Knew you'd agree." : '-Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare